Cenário de Guerra
by Ana Felton
Summary: A desconfiança reinava no mundo mágico. Era díficil confiar em alguém que não fosse suficientemente próximo. No meio de uma batalha, surgem os primeiros sinais de mudança. Relutância em aceitar o que lhe dizia o coração. Final feliz? Talvez não
1. Ordem para Reunir

Capítulo 1: Ordem para reunir·  
– Contacte toda a ordem, depressa! É uma reunião de extrema urgência! – A voz ecoou um pouco mais nervosa do que Harry desejara. Era um jovem de 20 anos, alto mas algo franzino, com os cabelos sempre desengrenados. Porém, o que mais chamava atenção no seu aspecto era a cicatriz em forma de raio que lhe enfeitava a testa. Toda a gente no mundo mágico sabia do significado dessa mesma cicatriz e era por essa mesma razão que Harry era por muitos admirado. Algo dizia a Luna, uma mulher de 19 anos, loira e com um ar um pouco aluado, que a inquietação do marido se prendia no homem que lhe tinha feito aquela cicatriz, Lord Voldemort, o feiticeiro mais temido de todos os tempos. Harry trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no lugar outrora ocupado por Ludovico Bagman. Estava, ao mesmo tempo, a concluir o estudo para se tornar Auror.

- Tudo bem. No lugar do costume? – Inquiriu a loira docemente, os olhos perdidos não se sabe muito bem onde.  
- Claro! – Respondeu Harry impaciente – Eu vou directamente para lá. Quando os outros tiverem sido avisados, junte-se a nós.Luna assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que recebia um pequeno beijo de Harry. Este desmaterializou-se, surgindo quase instantaneamente, na sede da Ordem de Fénix, que se encontrava deserta.O castelo onde Harry estava, situava-se no meio da Floresta e quem por ele passasse, nada via. Além de protegida com inúmeros feitiços, era também invisível. Harry olhou então os quadros na parede, o ar apreensivo expressado no rosto. Num deles, vários feiticeiros lhe acenavam alegremente: O casal Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Snape (Bom, este não tão alegremente assim...), Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Charlie Weasley. Todos, todos mortos pelos Devoradores da Morte, fiéis servos de Voldemort. Traídos por Mundungus Fletcher, que se fizera passar por "pequeno criminoso", mas todavia útil à Ordem, quando na realidade era mais um dos servos do Senhor das Trevas.Num dia de importante reunião em Grimmauld Place, Fletcher mostrou a Voldemort onde eram as instalações da Ordem e, apanhados de surpresa, os seus integrantes pouco ou nada puderam fazer para se defender contra a cerca de uma dezena de Devoradores da Morte que lhes apareceram subitamente. Uns torturados, outros morrendo imediatamente, todos acabaram por sucumbir. Mesmo Dumbledore que, visto estar a jantar, não tinha sua varinha por perto e não conseguiu resistir durante muito tempo, apesar de, inegavelmente, ter tentado.Voldemort pensou então que o núcleo duro da Ordem estava dissolvido e tinha, de alguma maneira, razão. O único sobrevivente, Gui Weasley, apenas escapou por sorte, visto ter-se atrasado para a reunião. Ao chegar a Grimmauld Place, logo reparou que algo não estava bem: A casa estava visível aos olhos de toda a gente, o que era, inevitavelmente, um mau sinal. Porém, quando se deparou com todos aqueles corpos pertencentes a conhecidos seus, entre os quais os pais e o irmão, sem vida, o desespero tomou conta de si.Sem saber bem o que fazia, contactou o irmão mais novo, explicando-lhe, em poucas palavras, a carnificina com que se deparara. Ron, então com 19 anos, empalideceu de forma quase instantânea. Estava na altura acompanhado pela sua esposa Hermione, e pelo seu amigo de longa data, Harry, e Luna. Mal souberam do sucedido, os 4 juntaram-se a Gui e o choque foi imenso. Se ouvir o acontecido era difícil, constatar a verdade com os olhos era doloroso demais. Um sentimento de revolta apoderou-se de todos e decidiram que uma nova Ordem se havia de formar. Harry, escolhido por unanimidade como o chefe da organização, tratou de, com a ajuda dos amigos, contactar pessoas da sua confiança que estivessem dispostos a entrar para a Ordem. Eram, na sua maioria, antigos alunos de Hogwarts que haviam pertencido ao conjunto de Defesa contra as Artes Negras criado por Harry no seu 5º ano.- Harry! – Uma voz ansiosa fê-lo regressar de novo à realidade. Neville Longbottom acabava de materializar-se na sala onde Harry se encontrava. Este dirigiu-lhe um rápido aceno ao que Neville aproveitou para perguntar, alvoroçado:  
- Então, o que se passa?  
- Espera um pouco, Neville... Queria que todos chegassem para então falar sobre o sucedido.  
Não foi preciso aguardar muito tempo. Não haviam nem passado 5 segundos quando a campainha soou. Neville apressou-se a abrir a porta, e por ela entraram rapidamente cerca de 20 pessoas. Nelas se destacavam os gémeos Fred e George, Ron e Hermione, Ginny Weasley e Lee Jordan. No entanto, todos os outros tinham também a sua importância dentro da Ordem. Depois dos habituais cumprimentos, Harry pronunciou:  
- Sentem-se, por favor.  
Não era uma ordem, mas todos os presentes obedeceram imediatamente. Fosse qual fosse o assunto, estava à vista de todos que era realmente sério.  
- Hum, hum – Aclarou Harry a garganta, fazendo lembrar Umbridge, uma má recordação de Hogwarts – Caso observem com atenção, notarão que existe alguém que não está presente na reunião.  
Várias cabeças rodaram então, de um lado para o outro, procurando detectar a falta de alguma cara conhecida, até que a voz de Ernie MacMillan murmurou baixinho: Dean.  
A expressão da cara dos presentes mudou rapidamente da curiosidade para o receio. Dean Thomas era um dos membros mais importantes na manobra defensiva da Ordem, e tinha no seu palmarés a captura de Devoradores da Morte tão importantes como Lucius Malfoy, entre vários outros.  
- Onde está ele? – A voz que se ouvia agora era a de Anna Abbot, uma jovem que, apesar de ter sido Lufa – Lufa, denotava uma grande coragem. Todavia, naquele momento parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso.  
- Foi... – Harry engoliu em seco e murmurou baixinho, como se quisesse disfarçar a verdade – Capturado. Esta tarde, por, imaginem vocês, Mundungus Fletcher.  
As caras dos membros da Ordem encheram-se de um ódio tremendo. Era inevitável, sempre que se tocava naquele nome. O desgraçado, além de tudo o que tinha feito, havia deixado ainda uma carta na sede da Ordem, contando que tinha sido ele a entregar os 'amigos'.  
- Como assim, Harry? Como soube do sucedido? – Luna olhava, com uma expressão de terror no rosto, o marido.  
- Hoje, quando cheguei ao Ministério, deparei-me com uma encomenda na minha secretária. Ninguém me soube explicar de quem era, nem como ali havia chegado. Abri-a, curioso. Existiam apenas duas coisas lá dentro. Uma carta e um aparelho trouxa. Na carta dizia que o Dean havia sido capturado, e que iria ser torturado, como diversão durante estes dias. Eu não acreditei, claro. Pensei que fosse alguma cilada montada. Não era. Seguindo as instruções na carta, o que foi arriscado, confesso, carreguei no botão "Play" do tal objecto trouxa, e, subitamente, a voz de Dean saiu lá de dentro, como eu nunca havia ouvido. Uma voz carregada de pânico. Lá, ele confirmou a versão apresentada na carta, e quando se preparava para divulgar a sua localização, ouviu-se uma outra voz que gritou "Crucius" e um gemido de dor. Depois, silêncio.  
Foi um silêncio também que se instalou na sala. Ninguém disse nada durante alguns minutos, até que Fred, o primeiro a recompor-se, questionou:  
- O que vamos fazer?  
- Foi por isso que vos chamei a todos. – Respondeu Harry. – Para decidirmos.  
- Bom... Ficar parados é que não! Que eu me lembre, todos fizemos um juramento em como faríamos tudo o que estivesse ao nosso alcance para salvar qualquer companheiro – Comentou Simas Finnigan, claramente alterado. Dean era o seu melhor amigo, o irmão que nunca tivera. A perspectiva de perdê-lo provocava-lhe uma dor infernal.  
- Claro que vamos tentar salvá-lo, Simas! O que eu quero saber é como... – Declarou de novo Fred.  
- Simples: Acho que está na altura de atacarmos. Mas quando digo atacar, estou a falar a sério. Temos todas as informações possíveis acerca do paradeiro de vários Devoradores da Morte. As informações coincidem todas, estão todos no mesmo local. Temos, inclusive, a grande desconfiança, que V-vo-Voldemort – Uma regra aplicada a todos os membros era relacionada com o nome do Senhor das Trevas. Era uma forma de extraviar o medo. Quem tivesse medo do nome, não poderia nunca, em tempo algum, combater o seu dono – está com eles. Há que atacar de surpresa, tal como eles fizeram. – A voz de Ginny fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez naquela noite. A ruiva estava mudada: Tinha sofrido muito com a perda dos pais e exigiu entrar na Ordem, apesar da relutância dos irmãos, principalmente de Ron. Aplicava-se mais que qualquer outro e tinha-se tornado numa bruxa realmente poderosa.De novo, o silêncio instalou-se na sala. Todos sentiam que as palavras da ruiva estavam carregadas de verdade: Estava na hora, não podiam esperar mais. Não só por Simas, mas também pelo mundo.  
- Muito bem. – Disse por fim Gui – Vendo que ninguém se pronuncia, creio que todos concordam com o que Ginny disse.  
- Sim. – Exclamaram, de pronto, Ron e Hermione, tendo alguns colegas, como Justino Finch-Fletchley e Olivio Wood, fazendo eco.  
Harry retomou a fala. Pediu a Padma Patil que lhe entregasse os mapas que ela, juntamente com a irmã, Parvati, havia elaborado sobre o paradeiro de alguns dos novos Devoradores da Morte, como Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Gregório Goyle, Vicente Crabbe e Blás Zabini, mas também alguns dos mais antigos, como Pedro Pettigrew, Travers ou Bellatrix.  
  
Depois de alguns dias bolando bem o plano e confirmando informações, se preparavam para o ataque.  
Ron bolou a estratégia que usariam, Hermione preparou uma lista de feitiços atacantes e defensivos que lhes podiam ser úteis e Harry treinou esses e outros feitiços e encantamentos. Simas, Fred, Jorge, Lee, Gina e Brad Morris, o seu namorado, ficaram encarregados da ofensiva, eram quem atacava o inimigo, por isso treinaram feitiços de ataque e desarmamento. Ron, Hermione, Luna e Neville prepararam feitiços variados, pois, para além de serem os aurores mais conhecidos, tinham de estar mais preparados do que os outros para a batalha final. Olívio, Ernie MacMillan e Denis Creevey ficaram com os despistantes, pois encarregar-se-iam de desorientar os inimigos, dando pistas falsas e desaparecendo num lugar e voltar noutro. Por fim, a equipe a que calhou a defesa: Eleanora Branstone, Parvati e Padma Patil e Antonio Goldstein. Todos os outros entrariam de seguida, preparados para lutar, desarmar, torturar, curar e vencer, dependendo da situação.A tensão aumentava a cada minuto que passava, a hora do ataque estava próxima e eles tinham como principal preocupação capturar o maior número de comensais possível. E também perder o menor número de vidas que conseguissem... 


	2. O Ataque: Mortes e culpas

Capítulo 2: O Ataque: Mortes e Culpas.  
  
No dia do ataque, todos estavam nervosos, receosos… Mas qualquer pessoa que observasse os membros da A.D conseguiria notar que Gina Weasley era quem mais destilava raiva. Ela não era mais a garotinha de antes, com a morte de seus parentes e agora era a melhor lutadora da ordem. Lutava com ódio e sentimentos de vingança, atacando cada comensal que visse no seu caminho, com uma agilidade imensa e força brutal. No entanto, nunca os matava. Quando já tinham tirado todas as informações que queria, Gina os torturava psicologicamente até eles ficarem loucos, presos em St. Mungus até ao fim das suas vidas, que em geral não demoravam muito para se esgotarem.

A única pessoa que parecia conseguir acalmar Gina era Brad, um também guerrilheiro da A.D, mas que preferia lutas corpo-a-corpo, desarmando os adversários e atordoando-os com os próprios punhos. Essa atitude podia parecer um pouco sanguinária demais, digna de um cereal-killer, mas fora da batalha, Brad era a pessoa mais doce e calma que todos conheciam. Contrastava com Gina exactamente nesse ponto, conseguindo acalmá-la até quando ela estava a ponto de lançar um Crucio à primeira pessoa que visse à sua frente. Era um rapaz bonito, aproximadamente da altura de Harry, o cabelo tinha a mesma cor da areia molhada e os olhos iam do negro ao tom dos seus cabelos, fazendo com que quem olhasse dentro deles se perdesse observando-os.

Ambos esperavam juntos, no local combinado, esperando o sinal, que seria dado por Lee, para atacarem os comensais. Viram o rapaz acenar para o outro lado da rua, de onde saiu a equipa de distracção, entrando dentro do prédio, com o intuito de desviar logo ao início alguns comensais. Logo de seguida, a equipa do Trio entrou. Eles aguardavam, ansiosos, a sua vez de entrar no prédio e exterminar todos os inimigos que conseguissem. Depois da defesa entrar, aguardaram alguns minutos e invadiram a sede dos Comensais da Morte. A Batalha começara.  
  
Feitiços e azarações eram lançados para todos os lados, gritos eram a música de fundo e o céu tinha escurecido, como se soubesse a batalha sangrenta que se passava ali… Os Comensais, embora não esperassem o ataque, estavam lutando bem, muito mais fortes do que o que os membros da Ordem esperavam. Já se tinham passado quase 4 horas e ainda não tinham parado de batalhar. Gina torturava um Comensal que apanhou, tentado lhe extorquir a mais preciosa informação, se Lord Voldemort se encontrava ou não naquele edifício. Ele negava-se a responder e ela estava perdendo a paciência, estava cansada demais, era fácil usar um Crucio, e aquele imprestável estava pedindo.

Da sua varinha sai um feixe de luz e os berros do homem lhe enchem os ouvidos, acabando por se extinguir quando desmaia. Ela o teleporta para as masmorras da Ordem, voltando à batalha, quando se sente puxada por um braço. A sua varinha está em riste para o peito do inimigo, quando sente braços fortes a envolverem num abraço apertado, como se fosse o último. Não precisa de olhar para perceber que é o seu namorado que está a rodear tão carinhosa e efusivamente. Retribui o abraço e busca seus lábios com urgência, beijando-o, procurando o seu apoio naquele gesto.

- Gina…

- Brad… julguei que só ia voltar a te ver quando isso acabasse… ainda não se sabe se Voldemort está aqui, eu precisava de você ao meu lado…

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com voc

- O que se passa?

- Gina, se me acontecer alguma coisa… me prometa que vai continuar lutando, mas não por mim, que vai superar se eu morrer…

- BRAD! Você não vai morrer, pelo menos, não hoje… Não pode, precisamos de você na Ordem. EU preciso de você, eu te amo…

- Apenas prometa isso. - Eu não tenho de prometer nada. E você não vai morrer.

- Mas se… -

Não há mas! Vamos continuar o trabalho. Gina vira-se e começa a lançar feitiços para cima dos comensais que passam, tentando arrancar informações. Brad abana a cabeça e faz o mesmo, temendo pelo que poderia acontecer…  
  
Passados 2 dias: A batalha continuava. A Ordem, embora com muitas baixas, estava conseguindo exterminar os Comensais que se encontravam no edifício. Haviam descoberto que, embora Lord Voldemort não estivesse lá, muitos comensais importantes localizavam-se ali, tais como Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle e o braço direito de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.

Este estava muito mudado. O garotinho medroso dos tempos de Hogwarts agora era um homem astuto e corajoso. Continuava bonito, estando agora com o cabelo platinado um pouco mais comprido e desprovido do gel que costumava usar quando criança. Isso também era um trunfo, que ele usara diversas vezes; embora as aurores estivessem avisadas quanto a ele, acabava sempre por as conquistar, com palavras meigas e juras de amor eterno, para finalizar o serviço matando-as.

Pronto a combater qualquer pessoa ou coisa que ameaçasse o seu poder, já tinha exterminado muitos óptimos aurores. O seu mais novo desafio era Brad Morris. Tinha informações de que era namorado da Weasley fêmea e que se encontrava no prédio. Não deveria ser fácil, ele sabia que para além de ser um auror muito bom e que tinha também extrema força bruta, sem contar com a namoradinha, que quereria vingança, e ele, para além das informações de Voldemort que ela era uma das mais perigosas aurores em batalha, tinha, no seu 5º ano, sentido isso na pele, com um feitiço para espantar bicho-papão extremamente bem lançado por ela. Ela, como qualquer Weasley, era uma pedra no sapato… e uma pedra que torturava pessoas…•

Não dormiam nem comiam há quase 3 dias, estavam fracos e cansados, mas continuavam lutando, ainda mais agora, que apenas sobravam os grandes comensais. Andavam pelo prédio com cautela, para não serem apanhados. Tinham sofrido muitas baixas, embora também tivessem muitos prisioneiros. Gina e Brad não se separavam nem por um minuto, a não ser quando eram obrigados. O cansaço estava começando a vencê-los e tinham ferimentos em várias zonas. De repente, reparam numa coruja das neves, com olhos cor de âmbar, estranhamente familiar. Edwiges. Porque estaria Harry tentando comunicar com eles?

_• G. W. & B.M. Reúnam todos os membros da OdF que encontrarem dentro de 15 minutos. H.P.•_

Este era o sinal de que estavam à espera. Tinham combinado que se encontrariam quando percebessem que estava na hora do ataque final, quando tentariam exterminar os maiores comensais. Gina tinha ficado muito tempo a imaginar esse momento. Queria fazer os maiores estragos possíveis a todos os que tivessem atacado sua família. Ela e Brad se separaram e logo tinham juntado todos os membros da Ordem. Se encontraram com Harry no local que tinham combinado, ainda antes daquela batalha começar, e Ron, responsável pela estratégia da batalha, explicou-lhes o plano. Iriam atrair em grupos de 3 cada Comensal que ali se encontrasse, reunindo-os todos numa única sala, onde tentariam matá-los.

Tinham experiência de que aqueles comensais não se deixavam simplesmente prender, e que tinham treino demais para serem torturados, por isso aquela era a única maneira de os exterminar, deixando Voldemort sem o apoio que necessitava.  
  
O plano tinha sido concretizado com êxito e agora a batalha estava no seu auge. Feitiços eram disparados e desviados em uma questão de segundos. O Trio lutava avidamente contra Bellatrix Lestrange, principalmente Harry, que ainda queria vingar a morte de seus amigos e, principalmente, de Sirius. Brad e Gina encarregavam-se do Comensal que muita gente considerava o actual braço direito de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.

A quantidade de feitiços era imensa. Agiam apenas por impulso, mal tinham de desviar de um feitiço, que logo outro era lançado, com igual força, como se tivessem começado a batalhar naquele momento. Ele era realmente um guerreiro extremamente forte, para além de muito bonito. Uma coisa que Gina estava começando a invejar era que se conseguia manter extremamente calmo, até mais do que Brad…•  
  
Quando tinha começado a lutar contra aqueles dois, e um outro, que tinha exterminado rapidamente, nunca pensou que iria cair numa emboscada destas. Agora, lutava à mais de uma hora, em desvantagem. Draco tinha de admitir que tanto Brad Morris, o seu alvo, como a Weasley fêmea lutavam muito bem. A rapariga surpreendera-o particularmente pela sua raiva em lutar, uma raiva que não possuía em criança. Desviando-se de um feitiço lançado por ela, rolou para trás de uma estátua, lembrando-se do seu objectivo, derrotar Brad Morris. Vendo a pedra desfazer-se em mil pedaços, utilizou um feitiço simples, mas que se mostrava muito útil quando queria surpreender alguém, o pernas-bambas.  
  
Gina realmente não estava à espera de um feitiço tão básico como aquele. As suas pernas começaram a tremer e ela não conseguia se lembrar de como acabar com aquilo. Brad se mantinha duelando com Draco, tentando desarmá-lo para poder iniciar uma batalha corpo-a-corpo, que ganharia com certeza, mas o loiro não se deixava vencer tão fácil.  
  
Quando viu Gina fazendo um esforço imenso para conseguir se lembrar do contra-feitiço, soltou uma gargalhada. Como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido? Mas a sua maior preocupação naquele momento era o noivo da ruiva, tinha de exterminá-lo o quanto antes. Depois de mais alguns feitiços, vê a oportunidade perfeita, quando Brad olha para a rapariga para conferir se já tinha conseguido se livrar do feitiço. Num ápice se levanta e grita: AVADA KEDRAVA! Com o impulso do feitiço, o seu corpo saiu disparado em direcção à porta da sala, batendo com um baque forte. Levanta a cabeça, observando a Weasley murmurando para as próprias pernas Finite Incatatem e logo de seguida correndo em direcção ao corpo sem vida do namorado.  
  
Claro! Um simples finite incatatem acabaria com aquilo. Como não tinha se lembrado logo? Se preparou para lançar o feitiço, quando ouve a voz fria de Malfoy gritando: AVADA KEDRAVA! Parecia que estavam passando um filme em câmara lenta. O grito, o olhar de espanto do noivo, Malfoy sendo jogado para trás pela força do jacto de luz verde que saiu da varinha e por fim, o corpo de Brad caindo inerte no chão da sala. Acabou com o feitiço que fazia as suas pernas dançarem e correu até ele. - Brad! BRAD! Acorde, amor! Você não pode fazer isto comigo, por favor… ACORDE! Você não pode morrer agora, não pode! – Gina estava com os olhos transbordando de raiva e sua voz tanto ia de berros desesperados até apenas um leve murmúrio.

Ela se levanta e olha com ódio para Draco, que ainda se encontrava jogado na porta, mas agora com um sorriso cínico. - VOCÊ! A culpa foi sua! Foi você que o matou! CRUCIO! Draco estava preparado para a maldição, já tinha muitas vezes sentido aquela dor, nunca achara nada demais. Mas essa rapariga queria realmente causar dor. Ele sentia como se cada pedaço do seu corpo estivesse sendo cortado com uma lâmina muito fina em pequenos pedacinhos. Nunca pensara que uma mulher pudesse ter tanta força e ódio ao mesmo tempo dentro de si. Quando acabou, ele sentiu o maior alívio da sua vida e levanta-se de imediato. - É só isso que você consegue fazer, Weasley? Vamos ver se consegue duelar fora daqui! – Dizendo isso, ele abre a porta e sai correndo disparado pelo corredor do prédio, com Gina atrás dele.  
  
Nunca tinha sentido tanta dor na sua vida, nem quando sua família morrera. Ela amava Brad acima de tudo e desde que começaram a namorar vivia para esse amor. E agora, aquele Malfoy nojento acabava com ele? Mas se ele pensava que ela ia deixar barato, estava muito enganado. Ela ia fazer de tudo para acabar com a vida dele, tal como ele acabara com a dela. Lançou-se no seu encalço e a troca de feitiços começou.

Ela estava usando os feitiços mais fortes que conhecia, mas ele desviava da maior parte e ainda ripostava. Depôs de pensar um pouco, sem nunca deixar de estar alerta e lançar feitiços, resolveu usar a mesma técnica que ele, um feitiço simples. Sai detrás da parede em que se tinha escondido e grita Petrificus Totalis! E logo de seguida, um Crucio e mais dois feitiços que Draco nem lendo os lábios conseguiu adivinhar quais eram, só sabia que doíam e muito. - Finite Incatatem! Agora, lute como um homem, Malfoy! - Uau! Que medinho da pequena Weasley! O que você vai fazer? Me matar? - Eu juro que vou acabar com a sua vida. Vai desejar nunca me ter conhecido. - Isso é uma coisa que eu já desejo. ACCIO ICEBOLT! - É demasiado cobarde para lutar, não é mesmo?! Sempre foi! Vai fugir, como sempre! - Não me subestime!

Voltaram à troca de feitiços e Gina tentava acertar o maior número deles que conseguisse. Draco fugia deles e mandava vários ao acaso, que ricocheteavam na parede, indo para diferentes direcções a alta velocidade. Ele recuava, tentando se aproximar da janela. A ruiva parecia estranhamente calma, embora seus olhos contradissessem isso, disseminando ódio.

Ela sabia que nunca poderia acabar com a vida de Malfoy num só dia, ainda mais em cenário de batalha. Ela tinha outros planos. Draco chega à janela, onde a sua vassoura está esperando e monta nela o mais rápido que pode, sem no entanto deixar de largar um adeus à pequena Weasley. - Adeus Weasley. Cumprimentos ao noivo! – E saiu voando em ziguezague, para desviar os feitiços que ela ainda enviava. Estranhamente, o semblante de Gina era um sorriso. Ele tinha feito exactamente o que ela queria, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso ia acabar com ele. Afinal, ela sabia tudo o que ele faria a partir de agora…


	3. Recordações, Planos e Ciladas

Capítulo 3:  
  
Draco sobrevoava a cidade e dirigia-se para a sua Mansão. O vento batia-lhe na cara e os seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam alegremente, tapando-lhe várias vezes a visão. Nada que o inquietasse particularmente. Tinha aprendido, ao longo dos anos, a controlar a vassoura habilmente, deixando de ser o garoto que entrara na equipa de Quadribol apenas por suborno. Agora, voava. E voava bem.

Na sua cabeça, passavam flashes da recente batalha. As mortes dos colegas não o afectavam minimamente. Sempre fora insensível, e continuaria a sê-lo sem a mínima dúvida. Só que estava preocupado com o que o seu Lord lhe diria. Certamente seria acusado de má organização. Tinham perdido muitos homens. Uns, mortos, outros, capturados. E essa era a segunda razão para a sua preocupação. Tendo a Ordem vários prisioneiros, poderiam extorquir destes últimos várias informações preciosas sobre Lord Voldemort e o seu paradeiro. E isso não era bom. Nada bom.

Já se figurava no seu horizonte a imponente casa que herdara com a morte do pai. Tinha sido um grande choque para si. Não por amor ao progenitor, mas por considerá-lo invencível até ao momento em que o vira sucumbir às mãos de Dean Thomas. Mas a vingança estava feita. O imbecil tinha sido morto pelas suas próprias mãos, ou varinha, neste caso. E a Ordem ainda não tinha conhecimento do facto.

Ao aterrar por fim no seu jardim, ajeitou as vestes outrora distintas e que estavam agora imundas de pó e sangue. O sangue de Brad Morris, derramado durante a luta corpo-a-corpo. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso maléfico ao lembrar-se do desespero da Weasley fêmea quando o seu namoradinho cairá inerte no chão. Sabia que tinha provocado a ira na ruiva, mas isso não o afligia em nada. Era, aliás, fonte de divertimento.

Um bom banho, uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono esperavam-no. Não querendo admitir, estava completamente exausto. A batalha tinha sido longa e fatigante tanto a nível físico como psicológico. E mal o Lord o contactasse, as coisas iriam piorar para o lado dele. Esperava era que isso não acontecesse rapidamente, já que não estava com cabeça para discussões, acusações e, quem sabe, algum género de punição.

Quando por fim se deitou, adormeceu automaticamente. E então, o Lord apareceu-lhe em sonhos. Castigava-o com Crucius, injuriava-o psicologicamente, tratando-o por verme e dizendo que Harry Potter era muito melhor que ele. À sua volta, todos os comensais mortos riam, apontavam o dedo e chacoteavam. Acordou sobressaltado, e olhou para o relógio que se encontrava sob a sua mesa-de-cabeceira. Incrivelmente, tinham passado 8 horas desde que se deitara. Já não tinha sono, mas sentia o corpo dorido. Ao tomar banho no dia anterior, encontrara no seu peito várias marcas das agressões de Brad. Aquele imbecil tinha tido o que merecia.

Levantou-se e despiu o pijama, encontrando-se só de calcinhas. Um estalido forte ecoou pelo quarto e o vulto de Lord Voldemort surgiu na sua frente, nariz quase tocando em nariz. Não era, sublinhe-se, uma sensação agradável.

- Vista-se, Malfoy. Não creio que esteja em trajes apropriados para a séria conversa que teremos. – A sua voz forte e assombrosa bradou por todo o aposento, fazendo Draco estremecer. O Lord estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Ora os olhos pareciam querer saltar-lhe da cara devido à raiva que sentia, ora um sorrisinho zombeteiro lhe surgia na boca. Malfoy apressou-se a vestir um manto elegante, o primeiro que encontrou e que lhe assentava particularmente bem. Usara-o da última vez que necessitara seduzir uma das mais fortes aurores conhecidas. O Lord parecia lembrar-se do mesmo.

- Não será usando vestes sexy que me aliciará, Malfoy. – E gargalhou alto, as suas risadas congelando o ambiente.  
- Não seria certamente a minha intenção, senhor.  
- Deixemo-nos de conversa fiada. O que aconteceu nestes três dias foi muito grave, Malfoy.  
- Eu sei, meu amo. Peço perdão pelas vidas perdidas e...  
– Ora, Malfoy! Pensei que tivesse herdado a inteligência de seu pai, mas às vezes espanto-me pela negativa. Eu não me preocupo com a morte deles. No fundo, mereciam. Eram todos uns cães que tremiam ao ouvir o meu nome. Existe muita gente por aí capaz de desempenhar o papel de meus servos muito melhor que qualquer um deles. Os bons, como você, souberam defender-se.  
- Muito obrigado, Lord. Não esperava que me elogia...  
- E NÃO ELOGIAREI! A forma como foi organizada a defesa do quartel-general foi uma lástima, isto para não dizer pior.  
- Mais uma vez, peço perdão, senhor. Mas fomos surpreendidos e...  
- Lord Voldemort não gosta de pedidos de desculpa. São sinal que algo correu mal. Já deveria saber disso.  
- Claro que sim, mestre. Foi lapso meu, não voltará a acontecer.  
- Sábias palavras, Malfoy. Agora, terá um longo trabalho pela frente. Temos que recrutar novos aliados, o que não será complicado. Esses animais, são todos possuídos pela sede de poder. Basta prometer-lhes algo, que serão prontamente nossos. E, quando não forem mais necessários, serão _recompensados_ como merecem. Com a morte. – De novo, as gargalhadas de Voldemort se fizeram ouvir, desta feita acompanhadas pelas do próprio Draco. Ser alvo de tamanha confiança por parte do Lord, sentir que este se apoiava em si, era um grande orgulho.  
- Novos planos terão que ser arquitectados. Um novo quartel-general terá que ser encontrado. Confio em si, Malfoy. Não me quererá decepcionar de novo.  
- Obrigado pela confiança, meu mestre. Não o defraudarei.  
- Assim o espero. Quanto a mim, refugiar-me-ei no local do costume. Será lá que me poderá encontrar. Ah, Parkinson o acompanhará neste novo trabalho. Se quiser, poderá contactar outras pessoas para o ajudar.

E desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto havia surgido. Draco sorriu. Ter Pansy consigo era um aliciante. E um belo aliciante.

----

- Triiiiim, Triiiiim, Triiiiim. – O som de um despertador invadiu o pequeno quarto onde uma jovem ruiva dormia.  
- Maldito aparelho trouxa. – A mulher murmurou, irritada. Na sua face, vestigens de uma noite de choro. De facto, Gina não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto como o havia feito. Aquando da morte dos familiares, a dor tinha sido insuportável, mas surpreendentemente não derramara uma única lágrima. Protegera-se com uma carapaça e dava a imagem de ser intocável. Com Brad, não conseguira fazer o mesmo. O namorado era quem sempre a apoiara, quem sempre estivera do seu lado, quem lhe dera amor e carinho. E agora, estava morto. Morto por Draco Malfoy.

Mais lágrimas molharam o seu rosto, mas Gina prometeu a si mesma não voltar a lacrimejar. Iria vingar a morte de Brad, iria mostrar a sua dor de uma forma mais útil. _Malfoy vai arrepender-se de ter nascido. _  
Quando saiu do quarto, cruzou-se com Padma. Esta também tinha o semblante carregado, mas quando a viu esboçou-lhe um sorriso terno. Gina era querida por todos os companheiros e entre as duas tinha-se criado um laço muito forte de amizade. Não foram precisas palavras para Padma mostrar a Gina que estaria sempre do lado dela, que a apoiaria sempre, em todos e quaisquer momentos. Um abraço forte provou-o.

Tinham passado a noite na Sede da Ordem por uma questão de união e de apoio mútuo. Haviam perdido vários elementos importantes, como Brad, e Dean continuava desaparecido. Mas sabiam que estavam em vantagem na luta final. Voldemort perdera mais servos do que os inimigos que derrotara e estava cada vez mais próximo de ser encontrado. E então, Harry faria o resto. Gina tinha pena do amigo. O peso em cima das suas costas era por vezes maior do que o que podia suportar. A humanidade dependia dele. E Harry sabia que não podia falhar. E isso atordoava-o imenso.

Padma e Gina desceram juntas para a Sala de reuniões. Como seria de esperar, já Harry e Hermione estavam a estudar os prejuízos que a batalha lhes infligira. Outros, como Luna e Neville, preparavam o pequeno-almoço. Todos olhavam para Gina com pena e a ruiva detestava que isso acontecesse. Mas nada fez. Aquele momento era de união e nunca tinham estado tão próximos de alcançar o seu objectivo. E Gina ainda tinha a vantagem de saber que conseguiria vingar-se de Malfoy. Apenas não o mencionaria a ninguém.

- Perdemos 5 homens. Dennis, Eleanora, Antonio, Anna e... Brad não estão mais connosco fisicamente. Dean continua desaparecido. Mas temos que continuar unidos e lutar. Nós vamos vencer. – Harry estava comovido, mas não queria dar mostras disso. Achava que tinha que se mostrar forte e dar o exemplo. A morte dos colegas doía sempre, mas era por eles que tinham que lutar e vencer Voldemort.  
Ninguém respondeu e Harry compreendeu que todos pensavam nos colegas e amigos que tinham falecido. E foi nesse silêncio que todos se sentaram e se alimentaram. Gina mal tocou na comida e de nada valeram os esforços de Padma para que a amiga comesse. Quando a ruiva se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta da saída, Harry achou que devia intervir:

- Gina, onde você vai?  
– Vou... apanhar ar. Preciso estar sozinha.  
- Cuidado, Gina. Eu não sei se é aconselhável andar sozinha e...  
– Harry, obrigado, mas eu sei me defender. E não vou fazer nada mais do que passear um pouco.

Não era totalmente verdade, mas Harry pareceu acreditar na versão da amiga e não se lhe opôs, ficando a ver Gina afastar-se, enfiando-se pelo mato adentro. A floresta onde a ruiva estava era considerada um dos paraísos do mundo bruxo. Numerosas e grandiosas árvores compunha a vista, e o belo chilrear dos pássaros completava o cenário. Gina ficara contente quando soubera que a Ordem ali se iria instalar, e desde então passava muito do seu tempo preambulando pelos extensos carreiros de terra. Foi numa dessas caminhadas que encontrou aquilo para onde agora se dirigia. Uma pequena gruta, mas super confortável, onde desde então passara inúmeras situações inesquecíveis. Fora lá que Brad a beijara pela primeira vez, a pedira em namoro e em casamento, e aquela caverna era considerado o seu 'Ninho de amor'.

Quando alcançou por fim a grutinha, o coração disparou-lhe, batendo a um nível alucinante. Gina estacou, e olhava para aquela pequena porta com medo. Tinha tantas boas recordações daquele lugar, tantas com o rosto de Brad, que pensar em entrar ali seria um suicídio. Mas a ruiva sabia que tinha que o fazer, se quisesse vencer a tristeza e seguir em frente, seguir com a vingança. Avançou, com pequenos passos, e empurrou levemente a pequena porta que, juntos, Gina e Brad tinham construído. Era incrível o espaço que aquela gruta tinha por dentro. Parecia, até, uma pequena casa. E estava decorada como tal. Brad conjurara vários móveis, algumas molduras com fotografias de ambos. Fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar, Gina foi tocando aqui e acolá, mas decidiu deixar tudo como estava. Fazia mais sentido assim e era, de alguma forma, uma homenagem ao noivo.  
Acendeu uma vela vermelha e o cheiro a canela invadiu o ar. Gina inspirou fundo, sentindo o aroma inalar-se nas narinas. De seguida, sentou-se numa das cadeiras que ali se encontravam e tirou a varinha do bolso. Sabia que o que faria a seguir teria implicações futuras e que não poderia voltar atrás. Mas estava a disposta a fazer aquilo. Por Brad.

_Ela estava usando os feitiços mais fortes que conhecia, mas ele desviava da maior parte e ainda ripostava. Depôs de pensar um pouco, sem nunca deixar de estar alerta e lançar feitiços, resolveu usar a mesma técnica que ele, um feitiço simples. Sai detrás da parede em que se tinha escondido e grita Petrificus Totalis! E logo de seguida, um Crucio e mais dois feitiços que Draco nem lendo os lábios conseguiu adivinhar quais eram, só sabia que doíam e muito._

Gina sabia agora que tinha sido uma excelente ideia lançar sobre Malfoy aquele feitiço rastreador. Tinha quase a certeza de que ele não percebera, ou teria feito o contra-feitiço logo que a ruiva tinha acabado com o Petrificus Totalis. Inspirou fundo uma vez mais, com a apreensão estampada no rosto. Afinal, nunca fizera aquilo antes e não tinha a certeza se funcionaria. Afastando os pensamentos negativos, murmurou:

- Rasteo Draco Malfoy!

De início, nada aconteceu. Gina já estava até a desanimar quando várias luzes surgiram à sua frente, tomando as mais diferentes formas, para no fim se dirigirem de novo à varinha de Gina. Esta, tremeu levemente na mão da ruiva, e Gina não sabia se era consequência do feitiço ou se era a sua própria mão que tremia.  
O coração batia agora mais depressa que nunca. A varinha expeliu então, novamente, alguns raios que depressa formaram as palavras: Diagon-Al, Gringotts. Logo de seguida, as palavras desapareceram. Gina não hesitou um segundo e desaparatou no banco dos bruxos.  
Surgiu na frente de um duende particularmente feio no momento seguinte. O ser olhava-a de uma maneira super desagradável, e Gina apressou-se a desviar o olhar. Apesar de agora ser uma guerreira corajosa, odiava ainda que a olhassem fixamente. Procurou Malfoy, e acabou por encontrá-lo, sentado num sofá e rodeado de outras pessoas. Entre as quais, Pansy Parkinson. "Que fazem eles aqui?", Gina não pode evitar de pensar.

----

- Entendido, então? Não podemos decepcionar o Lord. – Malfoy falava agressivamente para as pessoas que o rodeavam. Olhava-os de forma superior, considerando-se sem dúvida melhor que todos eles juntos.  
- Certamente, Draquinho.  
- Parkinson, poupe-me os seus comentários. – E depois, em voz baixa, murmurou algo como 'estamos em trabalho', e que só a ela era dirigido. – Muito bem, vão. Eu fico esperando aqui. Já sabem, se algo correr mal, acho que uns quantos Crucius resolvem a questão. Se mesmo assim eles recusarem, chamem-me.

Achava de facto que tinha sido uma excelente ideia aliciar os Duendes de Gringotts a fazerem parte do gang de Voldemort. Além de possuírem poderes que pouca gente conhecia, ainda podiam roubar dinheiro que os Comensais usariam para aliciar outras pessoas a fazerem parte do ciclo do Mestre. Ficou sozinho, enquanto via os companheiros afastarem-se. Observava com avidez Pansy, a última do grupo. Tinha se transformado numa mulher fabulosa, se falarmos apenas de corpo. As suas coxas roliças e o peito desmedido despertavam a cobiça de todos os homens. E Malfoy não era excepção. Mas ele era o único que a tinha, enquanto os outros ficavam pelo desejo. Até nisso, lhes era superior. Subitamente, sentiu-se observado. Olhou para um lado, depois para o outro, mas nada viu. Pensou então tratar-se de impressão sua e continuou com os pensamentos cada vez mais indecentes.  
Gina, escondida atrás de um pilar, pensava o quão burra tinha sido. Apesar de puder saber onde Malfoy estava sempre que quisesse, e apesar de já ter lugar para o aprisionar, não tinha ainda criado nenhuma emboscada onde o loiro pudesse cair. Sabia que tinha que ser algo muito bem planeado, afinal um Malfoy astuto como aquele era não se deixaria facilmente enganar.  
Remoía os pensamentos, mas quanto mais pensava, menos luzes tinha. Suspirou resignada quando o Duende da chegada se dirigiu a ela de forma rude:

- O que faz aqui?  
– Creio que o banco é público, certo?  
– Sem dúvida, garota. Mas não é lugar para se admirar jovens cavalheiros.  
- Ora, não diga disparates. Eu estou... eu estou apenas a tentar relembrar-me do número do meu cofre. Já viu como é, memória de burro...  
– Sei... – Murmurou o duende pouco convencido, mas não disse nada mais e foi-se embora.

"Criatura idiota." Ginevra estava enervada, cada vez mais. O seu plano estava a ir por agora abaixo, ele que tão bem havia sido planeado. Um feitiço transportador não funcionaria, afinal, Malfoy era pesado demais para que Gina conseguisse efectuar o feitiço com sucesso. Revirou os olhos, resignada, quando uma súbita ideia lhe surgiu do nada. Lembrara-se de umas palavras de Brad, durante uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que Harry introduzira na Ordem:

- "_Ainda hoje me surpreendo com a ideia de Voldemort, no Torneio Tribruxo. Transformar algo em um botão de transporte foi sem dúvida uma das suas melhores ideias. Não resultou porque Harry foi extremamente corajoso. Mas é sem dúvida uma ideia que nós mesmos pudemos usar contra ele. E os seus seguidores. Harry... Você sabe como criar botões de transporte? Pode nos ser útil."  
Harry sorrira, e dissera: "Brad, excelente ideia!". Pesquisaram durante algum tempo em livros e, com a ajuda de um manuscrito de Dumbledore, rapidamente todos adquiriram a faculdade._

"É isso!" Gina sorriu, vitoriosa. Não duvidava nem um bocadinho que tinha sido Brad quem enviara aquela mensagem, onde quer que ele estivesse. Agora só falta arranjar um objecto, de que Malfoy não desconfie nem um pouco. "Já sei, um bilhete... amoroso!" Tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da mala, e escreveu 'Para Draco Malfoy' numa caligrafia cuidada. Rabiscou algo na parte de dentro do bilhete. E então, mais encolhida do que nunca, murmurou o feitiço que aprendera e praticara vezes sem conta, seguindo-se a localização do local e a hora do transporte. Marcou-a para dali a 5 minuto. Se tudo corresse bem, o bilhete chegaria às mãos de Malfoy durante esse tempo. Chamou o duende horroroso, lembrando-se das suas palavras de à pouco.

- Perdão senhor, tinha razão. Eu estava aqui exactamente para observar aquele moço. Estou apaixonada por ele há anos, mas nunca lhe disse nada. Não tenho coragem, entende?  
- E o que tenho eu a ver com isso?  
- Poderia entregar-lhe este bilhete por mim, sem mencionar o meu nome. Ele descobrirá assim que o ler.  
- E o que ganharia eu com isso?  
- A gratidão eterna de uma moça como eu. Mas, se isso não chegar... - E remoendo na mala, encontrou alguns galeões que estendeu ao Duende. Não estava rica, mas ultimamente o dinheiro era muito mais do que antes.  
- Tudo bem, eu faço isso. – Ainda de cara feia, o duende arrancou o bilhete e o dinheiro da mão da ruiva. – É aquele cavalheiro loiro ali, senhorita?  
- Esse mesmo. Não é lindo?

Gina não sabe quem fez uma maior careta, se ela se o duende. Com toda aquela conversa, já haviam passado 3 minutos. O duende dirigiu-se então a Malfoy, murmurou-lhe algo ao ouvido, passou-lhe o papel para a mão, e saiu.

----

"Então eu tinha razão." Pensou divertido. "Sou realmente o desejo de todas as mulheres. O engraçado é que não vejo nenhuma por aqui. A moça deve ter tido vergonha." Repetiu novamente o gesto de há pouco, ao percorrer todo o hall do banco com os olhos. Contemplou então o bilhete com indiferença. Sabia que cativava inúmeras mulheres, que caíam rendidas a seus pés após uma ou duas promessas de amor eterno. E mesmo sem promessas, o seu aspecto físico fazia a diferença. Era tão fácil enganá-las...  
Abriu então o bilhete, onde apenas uma frase estava escrita:

"Nos veremos em breve."

Que significaria aquilo? Draco nem tempo teve pensar no assunto, já que no mesmo instante uma sensação que já conhecia se apoderou do seu corpo e se sentiu sugado.


	4. A captura: Conversas e erros

Draco caiu de joelhos no chão empoeirado... ao se recompor da queda percebeu que estava dentro de uma caverna... bem, não era bem uma caverna, visto que cavernas que são cavernas não costumam ser decoradas.

De repente ouviu um barulho parecido com um tiro mesmo a seu lado e viu surgir, do nada, uma jovem que lhe era familiar, muito familiar.

- Gosta do seu novo lar, Malfoy? - Perguntou ela, sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Draco não respondeu. Ficou impávido, tentando perceber o que estava a acontecer. Não conseguindo chegar a nenhuma conclusão, murmura para a ruiva:

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Weasley?

Não é óbvio? - Gina rodopiava a própria varinha entre os dedos - Você foi capturado. Isso mesmo, o grande, magnifico, esplêndido Draco Malfoy capturado... A vida dá muitas voltas, não é mesmo?

Draco estava realmente surpreso. Ele sabia que a Weasley queria vingança, mas não daquela forma.

- Eu sei que você pode não ter posses, visto ser uma coelha...ops...Weasley, mas uma caverna ao invés de um apartamento é descer baixo demais, não? - Ele tentava ganhar tempo para descobrir fuga possível e ficou surpreendido ao ver Gina sorrir.

- Ora Malfoy... Essa caverna não é para mim. Será que você não entendeu? Quem vai ficar aqui é VOCÊ!

- Acha realmente que eu vou ficar aqui? E capturado por uma pobreto... Weasley?

Draco estava começando a desesperar. As janelas estavam distantes, a porta mais distante ainda e não parecia ter vantagem sobre Gina no que tocava a duelos mágicos, já que se dava conta de que tinha perdido a sua varinha, não sabia bem como. A ruiva, por outro lado, continuava sorrindo. Sentia que a primeira batalha estava ganha.

Draco depressa chegou à conclusão que a única maneira que teria de sair dali era a força bruta.

- Bem ruiva, eu adoraria ficar nessa agradável conversa todo o dia, mas tenho assuntos a tratar. - Dizendo isto o loiro empurrou Vírginia contra a cama, em que esta caiu com um baque enorme acompanhado do ranger de molas.

Gina observou o sonserino correr até á porta, tentar partir as janelas, e tudo o mais durante aproximadamente 5 minutos.

-Ora, Malfoy... Você realmente acreditou que eu não tivesse jogado feitiços que tornem impossível a sua fuga? - De repente ela apenas sente ele em cima de si e sua cara sendo esmurrada com toda a força.

- Você está realmente me irritando, garota! Vamos, fala... Como é que eu posso sair daqui?

- Prefiro morrer a lhe responder a isso!

O loiro bufou, ainda mais irritado. Decidiu mudar de táctica. Talvez uma aproximação 'amigável' fosse a solução.

- Muito bem, me explique então qual é a sua ideia. Já que sou capturado, tenho ao menos o direito de saber quais serão as represálias que vou sofrer.

- Eu realmente acho que você tem um sentido de humor óptimo! Se eu contasse o que estou planeando, você arranjaria forma de evitar isso.

- Isso me parece um pouco impossível, visto que você pode sair desse lugar e eu não, você tem uma varinha e eu não, você é... ruiva e eu não - Draco sabia que ela não cairia naquela, mas era preciso tentar... nem que fosse preciso seduzi-la.

- E se contarmos com: você tem força e eu também, você é sexy e eu também, você sabe seduzir e eu também... e mais uma! Prepare-se querido, esta é forte, sério: Você matou meu namorado e eu... olha, eu não! Você tem um ponto! Não tente me seduzir, Malfoy... você não vai conseguir...

- Tanta coisa só por eu ter morto seu namoradinho? Acredita, Weasley, você não tem mau fundo o suficiente para se vingar de mim... Eu não sou como todos os comensais fracos que você torturou... Eu fui o único que matei o seu queridinho... e convenhamos que ele foi bem fraco.

Malfoy realmente ainda não tinha entendido que quem tinha o comando era Gina... Ou então era masoquista, porque ao tocar no nome de Brad, ela se transformou completamente, perdendo a postura calma e sarcástica que ostentava até agora, mesmo tendo sido sovada.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR DE BRAD? CRUCCIO!!

Draco não estava realmente esperando aquele ataque furioso, e como tal, sucumbiu à dor que aquele feitiço sempre provocava mas ao qual ele tinha aprendido a se defender. Gina, por outro lado, estava de faces rosadas, quase encarnadas, de raiva. Queria mostrar-se forte, mas o coração parecia querer despedaçar-se àquelas palavras de Malfoy. Ele falava de Brad num tom de deboche que ela não conseguia aguentar. Era muita malvadez e tirania numa pessoa só. Aproveitando que o loiro estava caído, conjurou um conjunto de cordas, com as quais amarrou Malfoy.

- Você fica tão mais sexy assim... Não era essa sua intenção, me seduzir? Pois fique sabendo que é assim, quietinho, que eu gosto mais de você. - A voz tremia-lhe, mas, apesar de tudo, não se deixou mostrar vulnerável.

A única resposta que obteve foi um leve gemido de dor, ao que não pode evitar sorrir. Não por maldade. Mas a 2ª batalha parecia, também, estar ganha.

--------------------------

NA:

Pipa: Well, well... cá estamos nós! Sentiram a nossa falta? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, grita a Ana por trás... Pois é... Aqui está mais um brilhante capítulo da fic mais comentada dos últimos tempos. Era uma piada...

AI, XKEÇE... OS MIOLOS FORAM-SE TODOS

Notou-se que era uma piada!

Ana: Eu sei k vcs sentiram a nossa falta, vcs amam-nos!!!

Eu tava sem inpiração maenira k foi por MSN k n´so escrevemos, as 2 em conjunto... Pipa ao fundo boceja

Mas isso não interessa nada!

Sim, sim... Porque isso, enfim... Quem é que lê uma coisa dessas? Que interessa se foi escrito por MSN ou não? O que interessa, a grande vitória é que, realmente, o novo capitulo está no ar. Ouvem-se aplausos

Ana faz sinal para Pipa desligar os efeitos sonoros de aplausos

E como eu sei que vocês amam a nossa fic...

EU NÃO VOU DIZER NADA DO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

Claro que não vais dizer nada, Ana... Até porque nem nós sabemos o que se vai passar...

Neste momento, Ana vira-se para Pipa com um ar de quem a quer matar, mas controla os seus instintos assassinos

Ana empurra Pipa para trás do palco

É claro que n´so sabemos! Isto foi só pra despistar! Sabemos! É aquilo!Sim, aquilo!Tu sabes o que é AQUILO!

Pipa sobe o palco de novo, meio a cambalear, e tira o microfone da mão de Ana : Pois é, caros ouvintes, como eu estava a dizer... Espera aí, Ana, onde é que estão os ouvintes?

Não estão...'(

FORAM-SE!!

Ana chora desalmadamente


End file.
